Getting To Know You
by SapphireRose578
Summary: Kuramochi realizes he knows nothing about Miyuki, though they've been "friends" for over 2 years. Fluff. KuraMiyu


**I've been struggling for so long with this fanfiction. KuraMiyu is my OTP and I just super wanted to do both of them justice. This is kind of a starting point for this. I really want to write more for these characters. Eventually smut maybe too IDK LOL. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"C'mon...c'mon…" Kuramochi bit down on his tongue. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. He'd been preparing for this for a long time; training and pushing himself to be better. His heart was pounding in his ears and his damn toe kept twitching as he stared at the target intently. His palms were sweaty against the controller, this was really it. He'd been trying for weeks, no, months to beat this level and he was just a few hits away from killing the boss. His character wasn't in the greatest of shape, it would only take a hit or two and Kuramochi's character would be dead. If he could just beat this level, he could finally move the story forward and possibly stop playing this game until 1 A.M every evening.

He was swinging the controller every which way, thinking if he moved it in the right direction, it would make his character move faster, which of course wasn't the case at all. He growled, making all sorts of strange noises as he tried desperately to get those last hits.

SLAM.

"Kuramochi~" The annoying sing-song voice took Kuramochi out of his game immediately.

He practically jumped off the ground, his head whipping around to stare at the damn intruder, just in time for the boss to hit his character, flashing Game Over across the screen. Throwing the controller on the floor, he stood up in a huff.

"Goddamn it, Kazuya! I was actually going to win that time!" he yelled, storming over to the taller boy. "What the hell do you want?!"

"You say that every time," Miyuki snorted. "I just wanted to borrow some of your notes."

"You know if you took your own, you wouldn't have to borrow mine all the goddamn time!" Kuramochi scoffed, yet that didn't stop him from opening up his desk drawer and shoving the notebook against Miyuki's chest. "I don't know what you need them for anyway, it's not like you study."

"Well, we have that writing assignment due tomorrow," he shrugged. Kuramochi's stomach dropped, his eyes widening. How could he have forgotten!? He already wasn't doing great in English anyway!

"EH!?" Kuramochi yelled, yanking the notebook back. "Then you can't borrow these I need 'em!" Miyuki began to cackle, grabbing his stomach as he laughed obnoxiously.

"You should've seen the look on your face! I'm just kidding, it's not due until Friday! I'm staying late at practice this week to help Furuya though, so I wanted to get it done tonight," he choked out through his laughter. Kuramochi slapped the notebook against his chest again, harder.

"Ass hole," he grunted and turned away from the bespectacled boy, taking his seat back in front of the T.V.

"Good night," Miyuki said cheerfully, shutting the door behind him as he left. "Oh and good luck with your game!" With a sigh, Kuramochi glanced back at the door, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Yeah...Idiot."

* * *

Sometimes Kuramochi wished he had the ability to punch the smug grin off of Miyuki Kazuya's face. However, he knew that would probably make the boy chortle with his disgusting nasally laugh which just made Kuramochi want to punch him over and over again. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape Miyuki's damn laugh or Miyuki himself for that matter. There were so many things about the brown-haired boy that Kuramochi utterly despised. Off the top of his head he could list five; How smart he was about baseball, how smart he was in general (Even if he didn't really act like it), the way he didn't seem to care about anyone or anything around him (unless it was baseball related), the way his golden eyes looked so distant even when he smiled, and of course, his damn laugh and smug ass smile. Perhaps that was closer to six things.

He'd been stuck with the other for almost 3 years now. The same year, the same class and the same damn team. Whether he wanted him there or not, Miyuki Kazuya seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"So did you do it then?" Miyuki asked, taking his seat behind Kuramochi in class. He pulled the gray notebook from his bag and handed it back to the dark-haired boy.

"Do what?" Kuramochi asked with a yawn.

"Beat the level."

"NO! Thanks a lot you ass hole!" he yelled angrily, forgetting he was in the classroom.

"Hey, don't blame me. I thought you were supposed to be good at that game?" he asked. Frowning, he slammed his hand down on Miyuki's desk.

"Shut up! I am good at it!"

"Sure," he shrugged off the shorter boy. "Do you want me to try it?" he offered with a large grin.

"Hell no!" Flushing, he turned around away from Miyuki, not wanting to look at him any longer. He knew that Miyuki would probably beat the boss with some stroke of dumb luck and then he'd never let Kuramochi live it down. There was no way Kuramochi was going to go through that kind of torture.

Even looking away from him, he could feel Miyuki's eyes on his back. They bore into his neck. It made him want to turn around, grab his collar and ask him what exactly he was staring at, but he knew that was giving in to everything Miyuki wanted. Somehow the boy always seemed to get under his skin.

* * *

"You and Miyuki-senpai are close, yes?" Sawamura asked, sitting on his bed staring at Kuramochi. He turned around from the T.V. pausing his video game.

He scoffed loudly, "Tch, what the hell gave you that idea?" He saw Sawamura's eyes widen, surprised at Kuramochi's sudden outburst.

"I dunno!" he shrugged. "You guys are always talking to each other and fighting and stuff. I don't see Miyuki-senpai do that with other people as much as you." Kuramochi turned back to the T.V. not wanting Sawamura to see the red that had risen to his cheeks.

"Yeah, well...what about it?" he snapped, but he didn't even hear the answer to his question. Was he close to Miyuki? They were...friends, he supposed? Would he even call it that? They were fantastic at arguing...which usually just meant that Miyuki was a cackling ass hole and Kuramochi would yell at him, yanking on his tie to glare into his distant golden eyes. He supposed that if one were to think about it in terms of other people, then yes, he was closest to Miyuki. But even still, Miyuki was like an impenetrable wall.

When he really thought about it, he wasn't really sure what he knew about Miyuki Kazuya. He knew that he was incredibly smart about baseball. It was why he was such a damn good captain and a damn good catcher. If anyone was going to lead the team to nationals...it was Miyuki Kazuya. He also knew that baseball was really the only thing Miyuki cared about...including people. Sure, he cared about the team...he cared about Furuya, Sawamura, Nori...but it was more based around their pitching performance, not so much them as people. He knew that Miyuki was good at school, in general he was one of those people who was just naturally gifted at everything he tried. The more Kuramochi thought about it the more angry he grew. Did he know anything about the guy besides baseball related things?! Did Miyuki know anything about him!? They had been "friends" for over 2 years now.

"...mochi-senpai! Kuramochi-senpai!" Sawamura yelled once again, glaring at Kuramochi. He shook his head, glancing up.

"E-Eh?" he said, finally acknowledging the younger. He turned off his video game and made his way up to his bunk, crawling under his covers.

"Do you think Miyuki-senpai would catch for me if I asked nicely?" the pitcher pouted. Rolling over in bed, Kuramochi turned towards the wall and let out a hearty laugh.

"Hyahahaha," he cackled. "Hell no!" That, at the very least, he knew answer to.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Kuramochi took his usual seat next to Miyuki, picking up his chopsticks to eat the large bowl of rice in front of him. Kuramochi began to seethe again, as he realized that he had sat next to Miyuki almost every day at lunch and yet, he still didn't know much about him besides some ridiculous trivial details. Miyuki always ate a medium bowl of rice, (After the first few times of eating too much, they both had quickly learned). Any sort of sauce he wanted was always put on the side and sometimes he would complain about the quality of the food, muttering under his breath that he probably could do better. But that was a rare occurrence and Kuramochi was certain Miyuki thought Kuramochi couldn't hear him. Even still, all that knowledge was useless.

"Oi," he said, breaking their usual silence. "What's, uh, what's your favorite food?" he asked. That was an easy enough question. Not too invasive.

"Rice goes with everything," Miyuki shrugged, not even turning to look at Kuramochi. Clenching his fists, he grabbed at Miyuki's arm, shaking him a bit, rice falling onto the tray.

"Why you gotta be so damn cryptic?! Just give me a straight-forward answer!"

"Well, why do you wanna know my favorite food?" Miyuki shot back. "It's not like you cook, so you're not going to make it for me or anything!" he scoffed. "You're just being nosy...and why are you getting so angry about this!?"

Slamming his hands down on the table, Kuramochi stood up, glaring at Miyuki. He didn't need to say anything. What would it matter anyway? No matter what he said, Miyuki would just put up another wall, shutting him out once again. He stormed out of the cafeteria, making his way back to class. Miyuki could eat alone for the rest of the year for all he cared.

Kuramochi wasn't sure if Miyuki noticed or cared that the he was avoiding him. Kuramochi refused to look at him during class and at practice he only talked to him when he needed to. Miyuki hadn't come to his room to borrow his notes, nor had he attempted to talk to him in class or at practice, besides when he needed to. Kuramochi had made his message loud and clear...but that didn't mean that Miyuki couldn't try. Damn idiot.

The fact he and Miyuki weren't talking was starting to bug Kuramochi even more than it did when he was talking to him. He wasn't sure why it bugged him so much. He hadn't been bothered about it for the past few years. Maybe because he had never taken a moment to actually think about it. And to top it all off, Kuramochi still couldn't beat the level in his damn game.

"Mmm, Kuramochi-senpai," Sawamura chimed that Saturday evening while Kuramochi was busy trying to beat the same level.  
"What Sawamura?!" he snapped angrily.

"I think maybe you've been a little angry lately," he commented, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the glare that Kuramochi was giving him.

"No shit, what gave you that idea?" he asked angrily. He knew it was getting a bit ridiculous with how much effort he was putting into being mad at Miyuki. He knew he really ought to let it go. Miyuki wasn't going to approach him about this and if Kuramochi wanted to fix things, he was going to have to go talk to him. Even if he didn't want to fix things, Kuramochi knew it would be smart, seeing as they were on the same team...and he couldn't exactly never talk to Miyuki again.

Without saying a word to Sawamura, Kuramochi stood up and sighed loudly, making his way out the door. He tried to plan out what he would say, but he knew that was sort of useless. He knew that when he saw Miyuki, he would probably lash out and get angry, forgetting anything he planned. So as he stood outside of Miyuki's door, he silently wondered if this was a good idea at all. After what seemed like forever, he finally knocked.

"Open up you asshole, I know you're in there." He didn't, he just hadn't really thought before he spoke. Within seconds, Miyuki opened the door. Not wasting anytime, Kuramochi stormed into the room. Since Miyuki was Captain...he had a single...the only person on the team allowed such a privilege.

"Oh so you finally decided to talk to me?" Miyuki smirked. Kuramochi could've punched him. Every fiber of his being screamed that he should just punch him. Storm right up to him, grab his shirt and sock him, right across the cheek. But something held him back.

"Yeah, you ass hole!" he cursed again.

"What the hell is your problem, Youichi?" Miyuki muttered, looking almost hurt. Almost. It was a small flash across his eyes. Kuramochi was thrown by both that and the use of his first name. He was silent for a moment...actually trying to take the time to decide what to say, instead of being fueled by his anger like he normally was.

"Are we...friends?" he whispered finally. His dark eyes stared into Miyuki's golden distant hues. For a moment, Miyuki furrowed his brow, but then went back to his usual smirk.

"What makes you think we're not?" he retorted, turning the question back around. Kuramochi clenched his fists.

"Because of that!" he snapped. "Whenever I ask you a question, you turn it around on me...or you don't answer. Besides the fact that you breath, eat and sleep baseball, I know practically nothing about you. Oh, and you also seem to enjoy being an asshole on a daily basis!" he yelled angrily.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Miyuki asked softly, much more vulnerable than Kuramochi had ever seen him.

"W-Well yeah…" Kuramochi stammered, blushing slightly. "Is it so wrong that it bothers me?! I mean do you even know anything about me?! Do you consider us friends?" It was mean and Kuramochi knew it, but it wasn't as though Miyuki had never been mean to him. Miyuki lowered his eyes and stared at the ground for a moment.

"Your favorite food is curry, but you don't like it too spicy, otherwise you stick your tongue out a bit and attempt to cool it off, though you know that's just stupid and doesn't actually work. You always talk about Sawamura like you hate him, but I know you have a soft spot for the kid. You've barely ever beaten any of your video games, but you still love them anyway. Though you're probably the best person at fighting games besides myself. You're the fastest person I know...the most reliable person to make it to second in one play...but your batting needs a bit of work. You always try and act cool in front of women, but they don't usually give you the time of day, except for your mom and you love her...even if you don't want to admit that. You like to pretend you're some sort of delinquent, but I know you take detailed notes in class and I know you get good grades," he sighed out, taking a deep breath after finishing his long winded speech. Kuramochi kept blinking as though he expected more to come out of Miyuki's mouth. Finally after the extended silence, Miyuki spoke again. "Fuck...I don't know Kuramochi...I've never thought much about it but yeah we're...friends if you have to give it some sort of label."

Kuramochi felt his throat go dry and he clenched his fists. Damn Miyuki...dammit!

"That's...that's not fucking fair!" he snarled finally. "How is it that you know all this shit about me and I know next to nothing about you?!"

"I guess I'm just more observant than you," Miyuki smirked. Kuramochi grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"No, you're not...or I don't know...you might be. But either way…" he scoffed. "You don't tell me shit!" he snapped.

"Why do I have to tell you shit to make us friends?" Miyuki frowned. Kuramochi's eyes narrowed and slowly let go of Miyuki, stepping back.

"Because," he whispered slowly. "That's what friends do…" he muttered. "They trust each other." And with those last words spoken, Kuramochi turned and ran out the door.

* * *

For as long as he could remember Kuramochi Youichi had been fantastic at running. As a child he prided himself on being faster than all the other kids in class and even when some of them grew angry with him, he didn't care. He'd stick his tongue out at them and laugh his small hyena laugh.

His mother would try to stop him as he would run around the house, dashing under the table, pushing the chairs out of his way. He was a storm...a storm of energy and excitement and as he grew up that never went away.

And just as he always had, he ran again...but this time he ran from Miyuki. Was he really that transparent? How was it possible that Miyuki could know everything about him but Kuramochi knew next to nothing about the other?

He made his way to the dugout, sitting on one of the benches. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was so damn shitty at picking friends. He let out a long groan and leaned back, holding the bench so he wouldn't fall. He wanted to run around the field a few times, get out his energy...but he had already bathed and it was getting late, he wondered if should head back, knowing Sawamura, he was probably already snoring loudly and he didn't really want to wake the kid up.

"'Mochi~chan~" Kuramochi groaned, wishing he hadn't heard that.

"Go away, I don't want to see you." But, of course, Miyuki didn't listen and he took a seat right next to Kuramochi, copying his posture.

"I figured you'd be here," he whispered.

"Good guess," Kuramochi muttered, keeping his eyes turned from Miyuki. "Though it's not like I really had anywhere else to go and you know me so well you'd probably just find me no matter where I went," his tone was bitter and frustrated. "Did you just come here to bug me some more?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"No actually I just came here to practice," Miyuki sighed casually.

"Are you serious?" he said, whipping his head around to glare at the other.

"No. I came to find you," he sighed, after a long moment of silence.

"Well you win, you found me," Kuramochi said, folding his arms in a huff.

"You're kind of a brat."

"And so are you!"

"Touche."

More silence. It was surprisingly warm for a fall evening, even when the wind blew, breaking the silence between them, Kuramochi found he didn't shiver.

"Look….you don't gotta tell me anything you don't wanna," Kuramochi muttered finally. He hated himself for giving in to Miyuki's ways, but maybe it was just easier this way. Maybe he could stop being angry at the other if he just let it go, as much as he didn't want to. Miyuki inhaled slowly.

"My favorite color is usually green, but lately it's been blue because it reminds me of our team. Rice really is my favorite food because you can pair it with anything and it adds a lot to a meal. I'm really good at cooking, but only because my parents weren't around when I was little so I just sort of had to learn. I do enjoy it though. Contact lenses make my eyes itch and are expensive, so I'd rather just wear my sports glasses. I don't really try at school because all I care about is baseball...it's really all I want to do with my life. In my free time I'm usually thinking about baseball...the pitchers, how they can improve, how I can improve, if I'm doing a good job as captain...heh. I do miss playing shogi with Testu-san too. In fact, I kind of just miss the old third years…"

"Kazuya…" Kuramochi blushed, listening to things he had never known about the other boy.

"There you go," he whispered, "Now you know some stuff about me...I didn't realize that sort of thing was so important to you. I've never really had friends who...cared about stuff like that. Really I didn't know you were so damn sensitive," Miyuki laughed, nudging Kuramochi.

"...Thanks for telling me," he mumbled, feeling as though he had intruded on something. "And I mean of course it's important me! We're friends and...you're supposed to know things about your friends and trust 'em and shit…" he muttered awkwardly. "Cause you know...they're important…you're important to me, Kazuya" he added. As much as he sometimes acted like he hated the guy. It was the opposite...they had fun, they hung out, they played baseball well together. Kuramochi actually liked the other.

Miyuki grinned, hiding the blush from hearing Kuramochi's honest words and quickly shook his head. "You're too cute 'Mochi," he chuckled.

"I'm not cut-" he began to yell, turning to glare at Miyuki, but as he did, the other boy leaned in close and pressed their lips together for a brief moment. Kuramochi blinked, almost rapidly. He thought he should push the other away, but Miyuki's lips actually felt kind of nice. Softer than he had expected...and...it kind of made Kuramochi happy that Miyuki felt close enough to the other to even attempt something like this, though he certainly wasn't going to admit that to the other boy.

"Idiot," Miyuki whispered, his lips lingering for a moment, as Kuramochi tried to gather his emotions. As Miyuki pulled back, Kuramochi felt his face heat up as he stared into Miyuki's eyes behind his dark frames.

"W-W-What the hell was that!?" he yelled, pointing at the other boy. Miyuki just shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought you looked cute! And no one's ever told me I was important to them like that. I mean Furuya and Sawamura do...sort of...but it's different," he muttered. Was Miyuki embarrassed? It wasn't normal for two guys to just randomly kiss like that...was it? Kuramochi hated how fast his heart was pounding in his chest...but he didn't mind how flustered Miyuki looked too. He liked that he had chipped away at Miyuki's walls, even just a little bit.

"We should, uh, probably head back, ne?" Kuramochi said, breaking the silence finally, standing up as he did.

"You're right," Miyuki said, yawning. "It's pretty late." He took a step over the bench and began to head back to the dorms, Kuramochi following not far behind.

He stared at Miyuki's back as he walked. Perhaps he followed Miyuki as much as Miyuki seemed to follow him. He scoffed, damn idiot, even when they made up, he still somehow managed to piss Kuramochi off.

And now he had something completely new to be angry at Miyuki for, "That was my first kiss you ass hole!" he grumbled, completely embarrassed. To which Miyuki responded with one of his obnoxious laughs, giving Kuramochi a nudge. "Was it yours, too?" he prodded the bespectacled boy. Miyuki shrugged.

"I don't know!"

"Idiot," he growled, rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to press the other any further, he'd gotten enough information out of him for one evening. Kuramochi wasn't going to admit to anything, but as far as first kisses went, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D** **Feel free to leave feedback if you would like ^^**


End file.
